Rokku To Shinka Lock and Evolution (D Gray Man Fanfiction)
by littleblacktoxic
Summary: Twin sisters, Momoko and Tachi, were unregistered exorcist that were traveling with General Cross Marion for years. One day the twins arrived at the order with a letter from General Cross stating that they have innocence inside them and they are willing to serve the Black Order. What will they hold? What secrets do they hide? (Summary lame but read it anyways)


The sky was turning dark and the moonlight was shadowed under thick grey clouds. The quiet night filled there ears and all they could hear was the nature around them. The crickets, the trees, even the grass below them. They heard it all. The only thing they could barely hear was the soft wind, flying through the breeze of this cold night.

"Tachi-chan wait up!" Momoko whined running to her sister side. Tachi only rolled her eyes and grunted at her troublesome twin little sister. A path leaded them towards the exorcist courters, The Black Order, but Tachi stopped as soon as they reach a dead end of a cliff in front of them. Momoko ran right into Tachi's backside as she stumbled backwards, using Tachi's forearm for support. They both looked up in shock at how long the climb will be.

"Ready?" Tachi asked raising her eyebrow. Momoko stared wide eyed at her older twin.

"No" she managed to squeak.

"Good" Tachi said smiling at her with a dark aura roaming around her making her sister practically wetting herself. Momoko gulped as she saw her sister walked closer to the cliff. She looked up again at the steep cliff and almost cried.

"Here I'll give you a head start" Tachi said putting her hands out for Momoko to step on so that she can get a better grip on the mountain.

Sighing Mokoko gave in. "Okay" she said dreading to do what her sister asked her too.

* * *

**Back In The Black Order**

As the gathered men watch the projector they saw two dark colored red headed twins climbing up the mountain to the order cliff. One by one they notice how both were strong enough to sought after the other path which was much more difficult than the other which only had to go through an elevator. The scientist to the main branch, Komui, notice immediately that even though they were twins he can differ between the two from their Physical appearance but obviously knowing that they were twins. One twin looked well-built, with curly hair that parted to the side. While the other look flimsy and frail and had long straight wavy hair that stayed in perfect place. They both had the most abnormal color of eyes consisting of silver eyes with a flicker of teal in them. They had the same outfits on which consisted of a raspberry red dress that was strapless with a white jumper over it that also had black sleeves traveling up to there necks making it a turtleneck too. They wore black boots each that went up to mid thigh and one had a brown messaged bag which was the frail looking twin. They looked about seventeen or so if I may say and differ from promising conceptions.

"Why do you think they're here Komui?" Asked a short skinny guy who had his blonde hair in a ponytail wearing really thick circle eye glasses and a long lab coat that he wore over his green sweater and jeans. Johnny who looked away from the screen to look at Komui who also wore a lab coat and wore thin rimmed glasses and had dark black purple hair that was slick back a few hair going in the face.

He cleared his throat. "How should I know" he said taking a sip from his bunny cup.

"Maybe they're here for business or maybe they're exorcist joining the Black Order?" A spiky blonde, Reever Wenhamm, said tilting his body a little so that his chair was leaning.

Komui shrugged again. "That maybe..."

* * *

As they climb up to land, Momoko sighed heavily while Tachi eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

"How the hell do they not fall off this thing?" Tachi questioned astonished, looking down from the cliff side, only seeing a slight fog that cascaded around the bottom edges.

Momoko shrugged. "Who knows but let's get going already" she said starting to walked on the path that probably lend to the Order's gate.

Once standing in front of the gate, Tachi never hesitated to call out.

"Hey! Hello! Is anyone here? Hello? We came here on master crosses orders!"

"Tachi!" Momoko shrieked quietly as she tugged on her sister sleeve.

"What?"

"Don't give me 'what' you have to be more formal to give a good impression" she stated.

Tachi grunted. "But they gave us the impression that we are unwanted, so why should we be formal with them?" She muttered.

Ignoring her sister, Momoko cleared her throat.

"Hello? I'm Momoko and this is my sister Tachi" Momoko bowed and she tugged on her sister's arm so that she was bowing too. "We are both exorcist that came on behalf of General Cross Marion to discuss something very important! We have proof of why we are here!"

Momoko went into her brown messaged bag that was strap around her and took out a seal white letter. She held it up hoping that they would see it.

"General Cross actually sent a letter to the Order stating that we were coming!" She quickly added "At least I hope" in a whisper.

They both went up from there bowing position seeing that what Momoko said did no effect. After a few minutes past they both sighed at the same time.

Then out of nowhere the gate spoke.

"Are you a Akuma or Human?" the gate said. Momoko and Tachi blinked.

"Human"

They said. Both of them felt light travel up and down there body.

As the gate scanned them, it started beeping immediately. "Akuma! One of them is a Akuma!" The gate shriek tears coming up at the corner of his eyes. The two sisters looked at each other wide eyes.

"I told you we were unwanted! They even think we are Akuma's!" Tachi yelled at her sister. Momoko couldn't even help but breath heavily as she started to feel panic right away.

"Be gone you savaged Akumas and bring salvation to your souls!"

The twins looked up to see a man, slightly older than them around nineteen, holding a katana sword in hand while coming down at them. He had Black blueish hair that was put in a high ponytail and he wore the exorcist jacket which had a cross on the shoulder similar to Master Cross.

"Uh s-sis" Momoko said looking at her sister with slight worry.

Tachi stood in front of her sister protecting her from the samurai man. Standing there, the samurai ran forward to the girl who was blocking away her sister. Before he could even touch her she glared at him and said with an even tone, "I am not an Akuma and neither is my sister"

The sword stopped nearly at her forehead. Any movements would cause her to slice right into the flaming sword.

"Tch. You're lying." His deep smooth voice rang in both Tachi and Momoko ears. Tachi felt her sister's heavy breathing on her back and she, assured that she was safe; Momoko held her hand from behind.

Tachi's glare deepen. "Do you have any proof?"

The gate interrupted their death match. "Yeah I saw it with my own two eyes"

"You're only seeing, but how do you know that were really Akuma?" Tachi questioned taking the blade in her hands making them sting from the fiery pain. Blood seeped through her left hand and she hissed in the pain. "Cut me open and find out then, if I am really an Akuma"

The samurai glare more at the girl who was at the end of his blade, making no move to kill her. Tachi gripped his sword making her hand bleed out even more from before.

"Do it!" She yelled.

"Kanda stop!"

The gates opened and out came a cute petite chinese girl with black hair in pigtails and a short skirted long sleeved exorcist outfit that she wore with a pair of boots that went up to her knees.

"We found the letter from General Cross" she said as she came up to them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Whatever. This was stupid" The samurai, Kanda, said retrieving his sword back into his hilt and face the other way to go inside. Tachi skin boiled and she shook uncontrollably. How can he just leave without saying sorry or even remotely helping her with her bleeding hand.

"Wait a minute! First you attack us then you accused us of being an Akuma and then you cut me and walk away! How can you just-"

"Tachi-chan!" Momoko yelled pulling on the ends of her dress to make her stop screaming at the man who was already gone.

Tachi heart was still beating and her pulse wouldn't go back to its original rate. "What!"

Momoko looked scare at her sister as she saw that her familiar cool silver eyes changed into a deadly crimson red. She went up to her shaking sister and hugged her tight to her chest as Tachi's back tensed up then calmed down.

"P-Please relax" she whispered to her sister. It took awhile for Tachi to relax but as soon as she breathed a deep breath in and out, she was calm.

"Are you alright to function now?" Momoko giggled.

Tachi only sighed and crossed her arms.

The girl who was just standing there while this was happened finally spoke up and smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. We do test for outsiders to make sure if they are akuma or not"

"Oh"

Smiling the girl raise her hand. "Anyways my name is Lenalee" she said.

Momoko fidgeted. "M-M-My n-n-n-name is-"

"Oh don't worry about telling me your names, you already told us when you came up to the gates" she stated again. "So let's get inside already" she said gesturing to the gates. The twins nodded and followed Lenalee inside. It was strange that Lenalee made no questions as to what just happen and all she did was walk with a smile on her face showing them around the Black order.

Tachi and Momoko both gaped at the architecture inside the building. The hallway that they were walking in just now, had pillars and pillars on each end of the hall. They saw people throughout the way and saw them whispering. Most of them had the same tan coat and they all wore a radio system on there back. Feeling self conscious, Momoko heard some of them saying stuff about her and her sister.

"Tachi-chan I'm a little nervous" Momoko whispered to her older sister. Tachi patted her head protectively.

"Don't worry I'm right here if you need anything." Momoko nodded slowly and continued to walked the rest of the way with her head facing down. Even though Tachi wasn't staring at Momoko she could tell how tense she is. Maybe it's twin's intuition.

"And this is the Cafeteria" Lenalee said pointing to an open place where lots of finders and little to no exorcist were. "This is of course where we eat"

Tachi nodded and Momoko smiled then she blushed as her stomach began to growl in hunger.

"Here let me introduce you to Jerry, he is the head chef" Lenalee said going into the cafeteria. Slowly Tachi stepped in while Momoko followed latching onto her ends of the dress. The twins noticed to other people who had the same coat as the exorcist Kanda too who had white hair and silver eyes and alsoon his left eye he had some sort of symbol that looked like an Akuma star.

Going up to a open window, the smell of cooking instantly reached both of Tachi and Momoko's Noises.

"This is Jerry-"

"Look at YOU sweetie pies! Mm-hmm I could just EAT you up!" The dark skinned man had light purple hair and he was wearing sunglasses with a white chef's outfit.

Coming out from behind her sister, Momoko curtsied. "Hello I'm Momoko." Hearing her sister say nothing, Momoko nudge her.

"Tachi"

"You two are just the cutest things. Are you hungry? I could cook anything you like" Jerry said leaning in on there personal space holding a pan in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other.

"Can you make ground beef dumplings?" Momoko asked quietly.

Jerry smiled while holding his cheeks and squealed.

"Of course sweet heart and you?" This time he turned to Tachi who was silently looking around the packed cafeteria.

She gulped. "I'm not hungry"

"You sure honey?"

Tachi nodded.

"All right then, one ground beef dumpling then!" he announced then went back into the kitchen, singing. As Jerry went back into the kitchen, Lenalee sat both of them down. Then she ask to borrow a first aid kit from one of the men in the tan coats. Tachi held a straight face as she knew what Lenalee was thinking. Leaning over to wrapped bandages on her, Tachi pulled away from her grip, and look at Lenalee in disgust.

"Don't touch me!"

Tachi screamed making the everyone in the cafeteria stare at only her. Glaring back at them she groaned loudly. "Only Momoko can do this. And her alone" she hissed snatching the bandage out of Lenalee hands and handed them to her sister. Tachi could practically feel her wild side going off but she was able to calm herself down this time.

* * *

After Momoko devoured her meal, they followed Lenalee to the science devision where they soon met the head chief, Komui.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Momoko and Tachi" he said smiling. Tachi nodded like she did with the rest of everyone while Momoko bowed politely and introduce herself. Even though it wasn't necessary considering everyone knew about them through the corners of every wall, she still gave a proper introduction.

"Will you please follow me" he said as they walked out the door following him. Tachi, Momoko, and Lenalee, followed him onto a platform which soon activated and started going downwards, much to Momoko's terror. She hated transportation vehicles. Ever since she was young. When they finally stopped Momoko was green and a little sick.

Komui cleared his throat. "Since your sister doesn't look…. Well, we shall proceed with you then"

"What?-" Before Tachi knew it she was carried up into the air by a transparent arm. She was up in the air and she could see everyone figures getting smaller as she moved further away from them. Her pulse rapider as she struggle to escape the grasp of her holder but it was tight and no matter how much she struggle she couldn't move.

"Don't worry I am not going to harm you in anyway" a ghostly voice said calmly to her. Tachi didn't hear and still kept fighting her way through. She felt arm-like snakes travel up her body and she felt tingly all over. As the arms went up her legs to her thighs and the arms crawl up her shirt she squealed.

And that was when Tachi couldn't think of anything _but _death for her.


End file.
